


Red Velvet

by Rattlesnake



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake/pseuds/Rattlesnake
Summary: Being Hannibal's lover not only means mind-blowing sex and being taken care of, but also sharing his interests and needs. A night at the opera together doesn't go quite as planned, however.





	Red Velvet

How was it that some people seemed to be made to wear expensive tailored suits, Will asked himself. He always felt a bit like an imposter when he dressed up, but Hannibal – Hannibal looked flawless. Beautiful. 

Then again, Will also loved him in comfortable knits or in just a plain white shirt. Or – best of all – without any clothes.

He tried to move his thoughts away from that image while fumbling with his tie in front of the tall mirror in Hannibal’s bedroom. He caught a glimpse of Hannibal behind him who was lovingly pinning a needle to his tie to complete his perfectly designed outfit. Like most of the things Hannibal did in his life – cooking, drawing, (murdering people, a voice in Will’s head offered, but he pushed the thought away quickly), getting dressed followed certain rituals and seemed almost ceremonial. Will, to whom it often seemed as if his life was fraying at the edges, his sanity slowly falling apart – this seemed so calming, so comforting and desirable, he could hardly take his eyes off Hannibal.

A glance at himself in the mirror told him that he’d of course messed up his tie. Sighing quietly he opened it again. Hannibal silently stepped up behind him. “Allow me”, he whispered and brought his fingers very close to Will’s throat. Just being touched by Hannibal sent shivers down Will’s spine and he still wasn’t sure if it was from fear or pleasure. Probably both, as crazy as that sounded.

Hannibal’s fingertips brushed over his sensitive skin while fastening his tie and Will automatically leaned his head back against Hannibal’s shoulder, moving his body so that he could feel Hannibal’s reassuring presence behind him. It always happened. Always. Whenever Hannibal was close enough he lost his inhibitions and his body acted of it’s own accord. Already he wanted to beg Hannibal not to go to the opera tonight. To stay here with him, take him to bed, make love to him until his need that had so suddenly flared up was satisfied. Hannibal’s fingertips were still on his skin and he moaned lightly. He would not ask. He knew their outings were important for Hannibal. He needed them to satisfy his own desire for beauty and refinement. Hannibal never denied him anything and Will didn’t want him to give this up because his touch-starved lover had no self-control.

“You’re hard”, Hannibal said and Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal watching him in the mirror. His intense blue gaze made a shiver run down Will’s spine. 

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to take care of it?” 

“We’ll have to leave soon. There’s no time.”

“There will always be time for this.” Hannibal planted a single kiss to the nape of Will’s neck and Will was lost. He moaned and felt Hannibal’s hand come up to his chest, softly stroking one of his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. Hannibal had to know this always drove him insane. 

“How do you want to come?”

Will swallowed hard. It was still difficult for him to say what he wanted, to express his own desires, even though Hannibal cracked him open in ways he had never thought possible.

“Tell me, Will.” Hannibal kissed his jawline and pulled Will back against himself, so that he could feel Hannibal’s hardness against his thigh. It was completely overwhelming. “I want your mouth on me”, he moaned.

The next moment he was sprawled out on the bed and Hannibal was over him, eyes gleaming like those of a predator. And Will had no reservations against being his prey. Hannibal opened his belt expertly and almost devotedly as if he was performing one of his rituals. And maybe he was.

Then he leant down and took him into his mouth and all coherent thought left Will. He felt as if he was drowning and flying at the same time. Sleeping with someone had never felt nearly as good as it felt with Hannibal. Nothing in his life had ever felt this good. Sex had always been something that others expected at a certain stage of a relationship, something that had felt almost too intimate and sacred for him to share it. But for Hannibal he suddenly wanted to be torn open, he wanted Hannibal to see everything that was inside of him, to give it all to him. 

He constantly thought about Hannibal when they were not together: about his expert fingers on his touch-starved body, his sharp kisses, that sometimes felt like razorblades to his skin, though they never drew blood. The way Hannibal knew exactly what he needed, better than he knew it himself. When he was asleep he often dreamed of Hannibal. Not only about sleeping with him but it happened often. But dreams and daydreams didn’t compare to this and it took him almost no time to get there. Hannibal knew him well enough to draw it out for a while and when he let him come deep inside his mouth, Will felt as if his whole world crumbled inside of him.

Hannibal came up to kiss him right afterwards and it drove Will wild to taste himself on Hannibal’s tongue. Once again he wanted to ask Hannibal to cancel their plans for the night, but they had spent the last week at Will’s cottage and he knew it was Hannibal’s turn now to spend their nights with him as he pleased.

“Thank you”, he whispered, drawing back a little.

“You never have to thank me, Will. You know that.

“I’m happy with you, do you know that?”

Hannibal’s eyes searched his face and then he tenderly kissed his forehead. “That is all I ever wanted.”

*

Of course Hannibal looked immaculate, even after what had transpired between them, Will thought when he watched him put on his black coat in the hall. Not a strand of hair was out of order, not a single wrinkle in his shirt. Will on the other hand looked ruffled, exactly as if he had just received the blow job of his life. A little annoyed he pushed a hand through his hair and made it worse. Hannibal turned around to him, smiled and with a few quick movements he made him look halfway decent again. His hair was still a bit ruffled but now it looked as if it was meant to be. 

“We can still stay here you know?” Hannibal asked, but Will shook his head. “I know you’ve been looking forward to this. And I want to see La Bohéme. I really do.”  
The car that was taking them to the opera honked outside and a moment later Will was seated in the comfortable leather backseat next to Hannibal. He leaned his head back against the headrest and even though he would have preferred Hannibal’s shoulder this felt good. Being with Hannibal brought some luxuries that he really didn’t want to miss out on anymore. Hannibal’s cooking and the mind-blowing sex of course. But he also enjoyed not having to drive most of the time.

Will had to admit that the opera house was impressive, and he liked the red velvet of the carpets which contrasted the white walls. The atmosphere was calm and serene and even though he still felt a little on edge he wasn’t as anxious as he sometimes felt among crowds. It helped that he knew that him and Hannibal were going to have a private balcony for just the two of them. Hannibal fit in here perfectly. He was immediately surrounded by admirers. Most of them Will just found annoying. They were boring and lacklustre in comparison to Hannibal. But today Leandra Dubois was among the other guests and Will remembered her well from a dinner party of Hannibal’s she had attended. He remembered her because back then she had been glued to Hannibal’s side just like now. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, radiant like an exotic butterfly and she knew it. Her dark hair was flowing down the back of her forest green robe that complimented her eyes. 

She wasn’t loud and obtrusive like some of Hannibal’s other admirers. In fact Will could have lived with that better. No, Leandra was attentive, refined, never anything but polite towards Will. She knew of course that Will and Hannibal were an item. Hannibal never made a secret out of it. In fact he seemed to be quite proud of their relationship. Will was the one who didn’t like showing affection openly. He always felt as if that might take something away from them, something that belonged only to them. Or maybe he was just shy and still bashful about his first relationship with another man, as Hannibal sometimes suggested. 

Anyway, Leandra knew about them and she never would have openly suggested that she wanted to be anything more than Hannibal’s friend. Will knew however. His gift was more often a curse than a blessing and in this case he would have loved just to be blissfully unaware of how much she wanted Hannibal to herself. He could even see why she thought she would be the better partner. It was probably hard to understand what a man like Hannibal wanted with him, someone who seemed so broken, so desperate.

“You don’t know him like I do”, he wanted to tell her. “Hannibal and I connect on a different level and you will never understand. I accept him the way he is, love him for what he is. Him and me, we are two sides of the same coin and you will never have that.”

Of course, he could never tell her that and instead had to endure the way she was always around Hannibal, constantly trying to get closer. In the break after the first two acts she was positively glued to Hannibal’s side and of course Hannibal treated her in that polite and interested way he always had with anyone. Only this time Will could hardly stand it. He could feel how much Leandra questioned their relationship, how sure she was that Hannibal needed someone else, someone less weird, less socially awkward.

“I’m going to get us champagne”, he told Hannibal, even though he still didn’t like champagne.

“Thanks, love”, Hannibal said, smiling at him and turned back to Leandra. 

When will came back with two sparkling glasses, Leandra and Hannibal were in the middle of a circle of people. She was quietly laughing at something he had said and Will could see the situation through her eyes, could see how well her and Hannibal complimented each other, how beautiful they looked.

He didn’t even really know what happened when suddenly he felt the sharp pain in his palm and at the same time thin glass shattered to the ground.

“Will!” Hannibal was next to him immediately. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.”

“You broke the champagne glass. Let me see.” Hannibal pried open his hand and Will could see that there was a bleeding cut across his palm. 

“It’s nothing. I’m sorry about the glass.”

Hannibal took the glass from his other hand and put it on one of the small tables. Someone was already cleaning up the glass and Will felt as if he’d made a complete fool out of himself. It didn’t help that Hannibal was still looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

“I was just stupid.”

“Don’t say that. You’re hurt. I’m going to take you home.”

“Hannibal, it’s just a cut. Let me get cleaned up in the bathroom and we can go back to our seats.”

Looking over Hannibal’s shoulder he could see Leandra Dubois watching them and the expression on her face was far from pleased. Despite still feeling foolish, Will felt just a tiny little bit satisfied about the way Hannibal only had eyes for him right now. “I’m the worst”, he thought. “I really am.”

He managed to convince Hannibal to watch the end of “La Bohème” but only barely so. Hannibal insisted that iodine and bandages were brought and he tended to Will’s cut himself. He didn’t take his eyes of Will and by the time they were back in their seats and the music started, Will felt so upraised, spoiled by Hannibal’s attention that he couldn’t help but thinking about sleeping with him again.

Strangely that often happened when Hannibal was especially protective of him. He had never been aware of how much he loved to be taken care of. It had never been this way with anyone but Hannibal, but with Hannibal, it inadvertently turned him on. 

When it got dark and the first notes had played he put his unhurt hand to Hannibal’s knee in a gesture of thankfulness, or so he told himself. He could hear Hannibal’s breath hitch and couldn’t help himself from bringing his hand a little higher. Hannibal’s breathing become quicker. Will couldn’t resist and leaned over to kiss his neck. 

Hannibal let his head fall back a little, exposing more of his throat and for a moment Will had the desire to bite him, to draw blood. But instead he put tiny little butterfly kisses to Hannibal’s skin, delighting in the way Hannibal leaned closer to him. He wanted him so much at this moment he would probably have let Hannibal take him on the floor of their balcony. The thought was amazing for a second and made him move even closer to Hannibal. They were surrounded by music now and even though Will didn’t love the opera as much as Hannibal did, he could appreciate it now. The profoundness of the music fitted what they had perfectly. 

Hannibal pulled him into his lap and Will complied immediately. A few months ago he would never have thought that he could do anything like this, that he would like it: being exposed like this, losing control. And now he loved it. “I want you so much”, he whispered. “Sometimes I don’t know what to do with myself.”  
“Luckily, I always know what to do with you”, Hannibal whispered back. And then he kissed him deep and needy and Will could feel his own hunger reflected in Hannibal. They were alone on the balcony, but of course Will knew that they were surrounded by people. He knew they should stop. On the other hand, he could now feel how hard Hannibal was, because his erection was pressing up against him and the way Hannibal kissed him told him how much he too needed this. Hannibal hadn’t come after he’d given him pleasure earlier, Will remembered. There hadn’t been time. Excitedly he thought about the possibility that Hannibal had been thinking about this all the time, that he’d needed release, maybe even been hard.

“I want to sleep with you”, Will whispered and he could feel Hannibal shiver beneath him. Whatever it was that drew Hannibal toward him – and even though Will could not explain why it was even there – was an all-consuming bond. Dangerous maybe, but certainly overwhelming. 

The next moment he found himself on the floor, underneath Hannibal and he gasped in surprise. Hannibal was already opening his belt and this time there was raw need in his movements, a need that had Will completely hooked.

“You need this right now”, he whispered. “Am I right? You’ve wanted this all night.”

“Yes”, was Hannibal’s simple answer but the way he said it showed Will that he was completely right.

He felt as if the music was playing only for them right now. The banister of the balcony hid them from the eyes of the others and the awareness that they were not alone only turned him on. 

“I should have noticed earlier”, Will said. “I don’t want you to feel unsatisfied.”

“I could never feel that way with you.” Hannibal was breathless. “The wait makes it even better. But I need you so much now, Will. Don’t make me wait any longer. Please.”

“I want you inside of me. Now.”

Getting out of their clothes was a struggle in the confined space but they managed and then Hannibal was finally inside him and Will felt like in a dark and wonderful dream. There was warmth all around him and Hannibal’s every move told him how much he wanted him, needed him, how much he’d craved to be with him all evening. And as always, Will was able to lose himself in Hannibal, to let go completely. He was swept away by the music and the way Hannibal thrust into him. This was utterly amazing. 

He threw his head back when he came and a moment later he felt Hannibal release himself into him. 

Will was left breathless. But even now, after they’d just had sex he still wanted Hannibal so much, there was still longing inside of him. It took some time for them to get dressed again and retrieve their seats and Will who always felt a need for proximity after sleeping with Hannibal put his head to his shoulder. “Is it normal that I’m already thinking about doing it with you again in your bed?” he whispered.

Hannibal smiled indulgently. “The only thing about this I don’t find normal is that you’re still not referring to it as our bed. My home is your home now Will, if you want it to be.”

“You’re too good to me. You know that, right?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek instead of an answer. “How is your hand?”

“Haven’t thought about it once in the last half hour.”

“That’s good.”

Will enjoyed the last part of the opera with his head resting on Hannibal’s shoulder and their legs touching. They left arm in arm and Hannibal held him close as if Will was something that might break. Will was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. He knew that he looked a little ruffled again but when Leandra took them in, her eyes widening when she understood what had happened were worth it. 

He had never been the gloating kind but he couldn’t deny there was a hint of malicious joy inside of him when he moved his head to give Hannibal a kiss and Hannibal responded eagerly. “He’s mine”, he thought. “I’m sorry but I can’t let go of him anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more ideas for our most beloved murder husbands so please be so kind and let me know if you liked this one. Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
